


Maneater

by suganegg



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dirty Talk, implied cu alter/arjuna/medb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suganegg/pseuds/suganegg
Summary: But the way Arjuna is now isn’t enough. Medb wants to unmake him completely and smash his impeccable image until it's nothing but crushed pieces of glass beneath her feet. Cu had become a king befitting her, but Arjuna hasn’t fallen nearly far enough yet.





	Maneater

**Author's Note:**

> this was partially inspired by lines in their interludes (found at/translated by https://chaldeum.wordpress.com/interlude/).  
> medb: "And strong, tough, hard men just get me so hot, I want to slap a collar on them!"  
> arjuna: "It isn’t so bad to stop thinking and simply let myself be controlled."  
> by the way, the story is medias res but completely consensual.

“Arjuna,” Medb sighs with a smile, “you’re perfect like this.”

Medb lifts up Arjuna’s chin, tilts his head, and inspects his face lovingly. His brown eyes look even darker, his pupils wide, and he pants softly through his parted, swollen lips. All they’ve done so far is kiss languidly with Arjuna’s gloved hands tight on Medb’s hips—she had forbidden him to touch her anywhere else—and it’s beautiful how he’s already so disheveled. Medb thinks about how Arjuna kisses differently than Cu; Arjuna is careful and deliberate, willing to abide by Medb setting a slow pace, whereas Cu is all power, teeth, and tongue, and consumes Medb himself before she can even take a breath.

 She loves them both.

But the way Arjuna is now isn’t enough. Medb wants to unmake him completely and smash his impeccable image until it's nothing but crushed pieces of glass beneath her feet. Cu had become a king befitting her, but Arjuna hasn’t fallen nearly far enough yet. She knows his story, how he was a great warrior who murdered his brother in cold blood at the end; she can sense there’s a part of him of like her and Cu, and Medb fully intends to expose it sooner or later.

“Undress me.” Medb orders and lays back against the stack of pillows while Arjuna slips off the edge of the bed.

Arjuna is methodological. He begins with Medb’s shoes, slipping them gently off her feet and setting them neatly aside on the floor. Then her stockings, which he places into each corresponding boot. Medb stretches out her legs now that they’re bare and Arjuna uses the new space to his advantage; he takes the back of one ankle into his hands and begins working his way up her leg with kisses, bites, and licks.

 Medb hadn’t given Arjuna permission to touch her so intimately yet, but she’ll let it pass this time. Seeing Arjuna below her, almost literally worshipping at her feet, turns Medb on. Her arousal thrills pleasantly between her legs, and Medb bites her lip and presses her nails into her palms. She wants to reach down and touch herself, let Arjuna watch with his hands bound while she masturbates, but it’s his own job to please her. Medb’s not going to lift a finger—not yet, anyway.

Arjuna plants kisses on the inside of her thigh while his still-gloved hands slide slowly up the outside of her legs. He pinches the sensitive skin of her thigh with his teeth while his fingers rub slow circles just below the edges of her panty line. Arjuna laps reverently at the bruising spot before slipping his fingers underneath the sides of her panties and pulling it off. She’s already wet, and the way that she feels Arjuna’s hot breath on her pussy as he pushes up her skirt’s layers of frills and tulle makes Medb shiver in anticipation.

With his head ducked beneath her, Medb hadn’t been able to see Arjuna’s face as he worked his way up her legs. But when he looks up now, she can see just the faintest suggestion of a flush high on his cheeks. Arjuna’s glassy eyes lock with her own.

“May I?” Arjuna asks, seeming to have remembered what their play is despite how he got ahead of himself.

Medb smiles benevolently. “Feel free. Oh, but, one rule—you’re forbidden from using your hands, either on me or yourself. But that won’t be a problem for a Heroic Spirit like you, will it?”

“Of course not.” Medb can sense the undercurrent of haughtiness in Arjuna’s reply, despite their positions. That constant edge is something she likes about him; Medb doesn’t have time for weak-willed men.

Arjuna’s head disappears back beneath her skirt, and it’s a bit of a loss considering how Medb likes to see her lovers come undone beneath her. But the feeling of Arjuna licking a line against her clit soon after more than makes up for the loss. Medb was pleasantly surprised when she first discovered Arjuna’s skill with his tongue; so many warriors run their mouths without ever knowing how to utilize them properly, after all. But Arjuna’s quiet exterior beguiles his golden tongue. Medb does wonder at what point in his history that Arjuna picked up these skills, but the reason is ultimately irrelevant to her.

The hands that Medb had forbidden Arjuna from using are pressed tightly against her thighs, keeping her legs spread apart. His tongue works wonderfully on Medb’s clit and Medb throws her head back on the pillows. Arjuna takes her flesh between his lips, sucking and licking, and Medb moans loudly. Medb is direct—she lets her warriors know when does or doesn’t like something, and she isn’t the type to ever fake an orgasm. Either a person can make her come, or they aren’t worth Medb’s while to even glance at. As it is, when she invites him to her bed, Arjuna definitely proves himself deserving of the former category.

The overlapping sounds of Medb’s pleasure and Arjuna’s actions color the air. Medb pushes forward with her hips and grinds into the stimulation Arjuna is giving her. Arjuna varies the sensations between long, thorough passes of his tongue; quick, teasing laps; and sucking on her with the occasional scrape of the edges of his teeth that sends shivers up Medb’s spine. When his tongue edges against her slit and pushes inside, Medb cries out and surges forward with her hands going to Arjuna’s head to hold him there.

She fucks Arjuna’s face through her orgasm, and he dutifully keeps his mouth moving while his fingers stay bruising on her thighs. When her tremors stop, Medb lets go of Arjuna and falls back on the bed, reveling in the tingling across her body. She enjoys riding, but really, it’s such a rare occurrence to come across a warrior who knows how to use his mouth that there’s nothing better than taking up that opportunity.

Arjuna has moved away from the edge of the bed, that much Medb can tell with how there’s now cool air where there used to be hot hands and hot breath against her body. She lets herself revel in the feeling of coming down from her orgasm for a bit longer before she sits up. What she sees when she’s upright again, though, makes Medb quirk an eyebrow.

“Now, what do we have here?” Medb says as she looks down at Arjuna. “Did I give permission to use your hands again?”

The flat of Arjuna’s palm is pressed against a tenting at the front of his jacket that’s all too obvious to hide. Medb gracefully slides off the bed and stands up over Arjuna with her hands on her hips. She swiftly kicks away his hand and replaces it with her foot.

“Look at you,” Medb says as she presses her foot hard against Arjuna’s erection. “Just a taste of my pussy and you’re already like this. You can’t get enough, can you? You want to bury yourself in me to the hilt, don’t you?”

Medb leans down and grips Arjuna’s chin roughly between her fingers. He’s staring at her with his bottom lip bitten between his teeth as he breathes out heavily through his nose. Medb smiles at the sight, “But disobedient dogs don’t get rewarded.” She lets go of Arjuna and steps to the side off him. “Take off your clothes.”

Arjuna stands and begins doing as told while Medb moves to the bedside table and opens it. Inside, there’s a decorated wooden box that she removes and sets on the floor. Medb goes on her knees and flips the latches of the box open, revealing its contents of various restraints and toys.

“Arjuna,” Medb says as she sorts through the box, “Archers are weak to Lancers, right? You can answer that.”

“Yes.” Arjuna responds dutifully.

“Mm-hmm. Well, it’s true that Cu manifested as a Berserker this time, but he still has his Gáe Bolg. That must explain why you love taking his cock so much. Don’t think that I don’t know about how the two of you are fucking behind my back—Beowulf can hear you moaning like a cheap whore all the way at Alcatraz. I’m not upset, though; it’s good that a queen’s warrior answers to her king even without her there to guarantee his loyalty.”

Medb finds the dildo she’s looking for and takes it out of the box, holding it up for Arjuna to see. “It’s nowhere near the same as the real thing, but we’ll just have to make do.”

She’s used it before on herself, of course. When Cu is away on the front lines it works as a decent enough stand-in, just around the same length and thickness as Cu’s own. Medb figures that Arjuna must be used to the feel of Cu by now, considering his sleeping around outside of their ménage à trois, so not only can he handle it but anything smaller just wouldn’t be satisfying. Besides, it was her plan all along to reach this point, it just so happens that Arjuna sped things up himself.

Medb also pulls out a harness, collar, leash, and—because Arjuna seems to be having trouble with his hands this time—wrist restraints. She closes the box and replaces it in the bedside table before putting all the items on the edge of the bed and standing. When Medb looks up, Arjuna is fully undressed and she is sure to take the time to admire his body. In terms of musculature, Arjuna is the opposite of Cu and nowhere near what she usually prefers in warriors; Medb likes large and powerful men who kill with ease and submit underneath her just as easily. But his body is still toned and beautiful, and his generously sized member that’s currently standing at attention is a nice bow on top of the present.

Medb removes her gloves, then shimmies out of her skirt with her top dropping to the floor closely behind, but she leaves the tiara on her head. Medb grins as Arjuna’s eyes flit over her form—Medb’s body is perfect in every aspect and she knows it, but the gazes of hungry and appreciative eyes never fail to send a shot of pleasure through her.

“Kneel before your queen.” Medb commands.

Arjuna acts immediately, and as he kneels at her feet Medb notes the precum that’s already beginning to leak from his cock. Aside from his oral skills, the way that Arjuna enjoys being ordered around also initially surprised Medb. She hadn’t expected the great hero of the _Mahabharata_ to be so submissive in bed, but it makes them a well-matched pair with how she likes to dominate.

Medb clasps the collar, leather with a fur lining, around Arjuna’s neck then hooks two fingers underneath the edge and tugs him forward. She catches the way that his breath hitches, and Medb smiles as she runs a hand through his curly hair. She makes sure to give a sharp tug on the beautiful strands before letting go.

“Good boy.” Medb attaches the leash to the collar and slips the end over her hand, then curls her finger. “Hands out. We can’t have you breaking rules again, can we?”

Arjuna holds out his hands to her, palms up and fingers curled, and Medb applies the restraints; they’re another personal favorite of hers, white lace over black leather with a few short links between the two cuffs. Medb turns away from Arjuna for a moment to put the harness on around her hips and thighs and to grab the bottle of lube on top of her nightstand. When she turns back around, Medb jerks her head towards the bed.

“Up.”

The link of the collar and leash clink together as Arjuna clambers onto the bed, near the edge, and he leans heavily on his elbows with his back to Medb. Medb maneuvers the length of the leash over Arjuna’s shoulder as she positions herself behind him, then leans over and rakes her nails down his back. She revels in the way that Arjuna hisses through his teeth as she raises thin red lines on his smooth skin and she’s already feeling aroused again.  

Medb pulls away and opens the lube, pouring a generous amount over her fingers. She’s spreading Arjuna out mostly to make him want the toy more, and when she puts two fingers in him, it’s as she suspected—Arjuna is already pretty loose.

“You really are a slut, aren’t you, Arjuna? Your body is already this expectant for the size of Cu’s cock and I’ve barely put my fingers in you. A whore like you can’t get enough—I bet that when you’re alone you fantasize about him shoving you down and impaling you on his cock.” Medb says as she works her hand. “Well, there’s no helping it. I’ll just have to make it so that it’s me you’ll be thinking about from now on.”

Arjuna is the type to deny himself, that much is obvious from how he tries so desperately to hide the darkness that Medb can sense writhing just beneath his skin. What a repressed man he must have been before he came to her bed! Not only is Medb going to crush and remake Arjuna, she’s going to make it so that her name is the only one that he knows. She’s going to make Arjuna scream himself hoarse with _Medb_ on his lips.

Medb slides her fingers in and out of Arjuna slowly and adds more at her own leisure. She’s careful to only hit his prostate occasionally as to punctuate Arjuna’s heavy panting with sharp gasps. With her free hand, Medb reaches underneath Arjuna and ghosts her fingers up his member. Medb catches the whimper that Arjuna isn’t fast enough to suppress, but she’s not going to give him the prolonged attention that he wants. Instead, she moves her hand to his chest and takes the bud of a nipple between her fingers and twists.

Arjuna cries out and Medb chuckles at such a vocal response; any dog can be trained with enough repetition and patience. Medb rewards Arjuna by pressing against that spot inside of him with her fingers while her other hand continues to play with his nipple. The sound that tears itself from Arjuna’s throat from the combined stimulation is desperate and needy, and Medb feels a throb of pleasure between her own legs.

She goes like that for a while and moves her hand to give attention to Arjuna’s other nipple while her fingers still work inside of him. Arjuna is giving better responses now, more like what Medb wants, no longer suppressing himself and instead letting his voice make itself known. But it’s animalistic, just noises without words, and Medb’s own patience has limits.

Medb takes her hands off and out of Arjuna, who whines at the loss of contact. She leans down next to Arjuna’s ear and notes the way that Arjuna shivers when he feels her breath against his heated skin. Really, he’s becoming so well-trained.

“Tell me what you want,” Medb whispers.

“I want—you to fuck me.” Arjuna begs with a strained voice.

Medb roughly yanks the leash and snaps Arjuna back. “Is that how a warrior addresses his queen?” She growls.

“A-Aah—! Fuck me, please, _Queen_ Medb.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Courteous warriors are always rewarded, you know.” Medb smiles, pleased, and pets Arjuna’s hair.

Medb moves away and fits the toy into the ring of the harness, then slicks the length of it with lube before lining up behind Arjuna. As she places her hands on Arjuna’s hips, Medb observes the large, hand-shaped bruises that on both sides span from thumb marks on the small of Arjuna’s back to four distinct fingers on the front of his thighs. The marks are undoubtedly from Cu’s grip during their last encounter together, and Medb’s own hands are easily dwarfed by and fit into the shape of the bruises. Medb does like to mark her favorite warriors—hence the whip she carries—and the thought of how Arjuna’s body carries visible proof of her and Cu’s passions, combined and separate, is particularly arousing. She just wishes Arjuna didn’t wear so many damnable layers, that those marks could be visible to the rest of her warriors, but again, he’s the type to cover himself with a veneer of prim perfection.

 As she presses the tip into Arjuna, Medb enjoys watching him writhe with his fingers digging into the bed sheets. He knows better than to be impatient, but even with the improvements Medb has made to his stamina since his manifestation, she thinks that Arjuna must be nearing the crescendo of his libido. Medb revels in the sight for a bit more before slamming into Arjuna without any more preamble. Arjuna cries out so loudly that there’s no way the guards outside _didn’t_ hear him, but Medb doesn’t mind; everyone should know about their queen’s ability to make any person break beneath her.

Medb sets a hard, relentless pace that makes the bed beneath them shake. Arjuna is trembling, his knuckles blanched, and hands tangled full of the sheets in front of him. He moans as Medb takes the toy nearly all the way out before slamming it forcefully back in, but his sounds of pleasure are muffled by how he’s turned his face into the mattress. Medb clicks her tongue against her teeth and wraps the leash around her hand, shortening the length, before grabbing a fistful of Arjuna’s hair with her free hand and yanking his head back. Arjuna groans as he turns to look at Medb with tears of overstimulation gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“Keep your head up,” Medb orders, staring into those dark eyes. “A queen wants to hear praises from her warriors, and a good warrior shouldn’t be ashamed of giving his queen those praises. He should declare it from the top of his lungs so that everyone not under Her rule is jealous. Understand?”

“Y-Yes.” Arjuna pants.

“Good.”

Medb lets go of Arjuna’s hair but keeps the length of the leash short. Whenever his head starts to droop below his straining shoulders, Medb jerks the leash back to keep Arjuna focused. She doesn’t let her pace falter either, and every unobstructed cry from Arjuna’s throat just excites her libido more; there’s a slickness between her thighs and she’s panting too.

Medb drapes herself against Arjuna’s back as well as she can, getting more leverage, and reaches around with her other hand to stroke his cock just as roughly as she thrusts into him. Medb is skilled at all things, of course, but her fingers are especially deft at making men come apart. Finally getting the stimulation he so desperately needed, it doesn’t take long for Arjuna’s breathing to go staccato and for his moans to become keening. And while the sight of Arjuna spread out beneath her is immensely enjoyable, what Medb really likes to see are the expressions of pleasure on the faces of her warriors as they come by her hand. With that in mind, she pulls out of Arjuna and, with surprising speed and dexterity, flips him over before he can even processes what’s happening.

Like a predator sizing up its prey, Medb licks her lips as she admires the sight of Arjuna. Truly, it looks like he was delivered on a platter just for her: on his back, his hands bound above his head, chest heaving, his beautifully toned body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his cock slick with precome. Medb notices a tear begin to trace its way down Arjuna’s cheek as she pushes back into him, and she wipes it away with the pad of her thumb—an act of kindness from his queen.

However, when she’s flush with Arjuna’s body again, Medb doesn’t start moving her hips. Instead, she carefully wraps her fingers around the base of Arjuna’s cock and squeezes lightly. Arjuna gasps and Medb leans forward so that her long hair frames his face and their lips just barely brush together. Medb’s actions are intentional so that she becomes all he can see, all he can focus on, the complete and absolute center of his world in this moment.

“Do you want to come, Arjuna?” Medb asks quietly as she applies more pressure.

Arjuna’s voice is hoarse, “Please.”

“Beg me for it, then.”

And Arjuna does. His desperate words tumble into Medb’s lips like ambrosia and she doesn’t let a single drop fall to waste. Medb takes Arjuna’s lower lip between her teeth and bites, easily splitting the thin and swollen skin and spilling deep crimson blood between them. Medb smears Arjuna’s blood between them with a kiss and cleans up around her own mouth with her tongue as she pulls away. Satisfied, Medb decides to finally reward Arjuna with his release.

Arjuna has something of a masochistic inclination, so Medb goes right back to her original relentless pace with both the snap of her hips and the motions of her hand. Her ears are ringing with the choked syllables of _Queen Medb_ and broken up moans, and Medb is gripping the leash so tightly that it’s cutting into her palm. Arjuna’s back is arched, his hands are tied up in the sheets again, and his legs are locked around Medb’s waist. It’s one final movement of her hips, one final twist of her wrist, and Arjuna comes with a shout and a shudder over Medb’s hand.

Medb’s eyes don’t leave the expression on Arjuna’s face, even as she strokes him through his orgasm until he’s completely dry. Arjuna collapses onto the bed, boneless, and Medb pulls out of him. Arjuna throws his arms over his face as his breathing slows back down, but Medb’s not going to allow that. She unwraps the leash from her hand, revealing angry red marks, then tugs Arjuna’s arms away from his face.

“Look at me.” Medb orders.

Arjuna cracks open his eyes and meets her own. With his attention on her, Medb grins and lifts the hand he came over to her mouth. Medb hears the way that Arjuna’s breath hitches as her tongue flicks out and she cleans off the mess. When she’s finished, Medb laughs and disentangles herself from Arjuna’s legs as he shuts his eyes again. Medb steps away and works on getting herself out of her harness.

“I guess I can’t take all the credit.” She says, turning her head to admire the sight of Arjuna on his back with cum striped across his abdomen. “Cu’s done his part in training you well.”

Arjuna makes a non-committal noise. “It’s my duty as a warrior to please.”

His tone is as even and polite as ever, but Medb can sense the snark in Arjuna’s reply and it makes her smirk; he’s become so well-trained, yet he obviously hasn’t been completely remade. Well, warriors who put up a challenge are always so much fun for Medb to keep around and play with.

With her harness off, Medb goes to the bed and removes the restraints from Arjuna’s wrists and tosses them aside. She then maneuvers Arjuna’s arms apart again and slips her fingers through his own and pins his hands on either side of his head. Arjuna’s eyes open and he watches carefully as Medb climbs up onto the bed and straddles his lap. She grinds down, making sure Arjuna feels how wet she is, and brings their faces close together.

“Your duty to please… Do you think you’ll be able to keep up? I’ve only come once—we’re nowhere near being done yet, Arjuna.”

**Author's Note:**

> het cursed my dick


End file.
